My Soulmate
by Mrs.MalikMerazTomlinson
Summary: (ON HOLD) After Bella slaps bad boy, hothead, shapeshifter named Paul. He imprints on her, but Bella is having a hard time in letting herself love again. Throw in a brother, baby, a red-eyed vampire, and an ex-boyfriend. Drama happens. Warnings: Lemons, Language, and minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here you guys go, and I did delete the story and re-post it. I may post a few one shots to by pass some time. ~ ****  
**

**Disclaimer: None of the charaters belong to me, I just play with them. **

**Beta'd by: Cokey90  
**

Chapter 1

Two weeks! Two weeks, since Jacob had told me to move on with my life, and to never step foot in La Push again. In those two weeks, Dad has tried, hint, tried to get me to call Jessica for another shopping trip. As I recall, it really wasn't some shopping trip, more like Jessica calling me an 'adrenaline junkie' after I stupidly took a ride on a stranger's motorcycle, just to see some weird vaporization of E-Ed-ward.

Picking up my phone, dialing in Jacob's number, and placing the phone to my ear. The bit of hope surrounded my heart, hearing his short 'hey', which only turned out to be his voicemail.

_"Hey, It's Jake, leave me message." Beep!__  
_  
"Hey, Jake. I don't what I've done to make you so upset. I'm dying to see you sometime this week. Your dad spoke me saying you had mono, and I know that's not true. Please, Jake. Call me. At least tell me you're alright. Bye." Hitting the end button, my dad came through the door in his sheriff suit.

"Any luck, kiddo?" Dad asked sitting beside me, a can of coke, fisted into his gruff hand.

"No, um, dad I'm-" Trying to get my sentence, dad cut me up, sternly.

"You will not bother him. Understood?"

"Dad, I'm 18. You can't just decide for my decisions. I love you, I do. But dad, as much as it hurts you, I'm not a kid anymore. I have to go see him, at least, to calm me down. To see if he's okay." I explained getting up and rushing for my car keys. "Plus, you'll know if something bad happens. I love you. I'll see you in a bit."

Rushing to my beat up truck, that Billy gifted me. I turned the key initialing the engine. Driving out of the driveway, I started my fifteen minute journey.

Billy's red house popped up into my vision as I positioned, my death machine, in park.

I jumped out, slamming the door.

Tapping on Billy's door, Billy answered... _It's always Billy answering._

"Bella, you know you can't be here. Besides, Bella, he's not here." Billy scolded me, like a little kid, getting caught with the last cookie that is saved for somebody else.

"I really need to see him, please." I begged.

"Bella, you can't-"

I interrupted him. "Sorry, I need to see him."

Wheeling around Billy, I fast walked towards his bedroom. Opening the door, I saw him. Laying down on his awfully small bed, sleeping. "Not here, my butt." I grumbled.

His figure seemed more, hulky. Like his muscles tripled sized and his height sky rocketed. He seemed, more handsome. His face resembled a twenty year old man's, than a little sixteen year old. His body came out, as if he's over- dosing on steroids, every night. This man, wasn't the person who re-built dirt bikes with me, threw mud pies at my face, or the person who I loved as a brother. He's different.

A whopping dog sound had me whipping my head towards the window above his bed frame. Seeing Sam and his posse walking up from the woods, like they owned the place. I swallowed gaining up the courage to comfort them.

Sam seemed nice, especially when he saved me from dying of a broken heart and hypothermia. But now, he seemed the opposite.

Embry, I remember him being some shy teenage boy, who couldn't even speak to me without blushing or stuttering. I thought it was pretty adorable, but now he changed just like a snap of your fingers, also because of Sam, the leader.

Sam glared at me from across the lot, but I thought nothing of it and begin screaming out at them. I mean, what's a girl supposed to do? Let it slide? No.

"WHAT DID YOU DO HIM? HE DIDN'T WANT THIS!"

The one in the middle, with dark almost black orbs, flanking Sam answered first. Not looking him in the eye of the intimidating boy, I kept my eyes side swept, doing anything not to glare at him. His ugly attitude spoke, dangerous and could blow any second.

He snickered, "Oh! What did he do? What did tell you? You think we wanted this."

That struck a nerve.

"He tells me nothing. What do you want from him? He's afraid of you!" I yelled, just as loud, as the one with captivating orbs, trying so hard not to make eye contact. Scanning his body, I bit my lip. Jesus, Bella get a grip!

I couldn't miss the way his stomach clenched as he chuckled. Or the way his smile cracked across his flawless face. The way his face turned to one of rage, as my fist collided to his russet skin. The shaking of his body, frightening me. The snarling even more. His body convulsed, almost as if, he was a recovering drug addict. He was dangerous.

I noticed a feeling strike across Sam's face. At in instant, Sam lifted his huge hand ordering me, "Bella, get back." My body took over my mind, as I slowly backed away from the shaking boy. His breathing much more heavier, then usual. His nostrils flared, his dark eyes turned, impossibly darker. His body bent downward bursting into an inhuman beast. Silver fur blew out from the boys body.

Sounding more underwater, Sam's voice enter my hearing range. "Paul! Step back."

The silver wolf seemed to whimper, and growl at Sam. Sam didn't seem to care.

"Defiantly, too late now." A boy with light brown eyes chuckled from the wolf's right side. Embry couldn't help but to snicker and add, "Wolf's out of the bag."

"Bella!" A distant call came from Billy's back porch. Jake came barreling through, and lifting his body over the small stream, toward me ignoring my pleads for him to stay back. "Jake! Stop, go back."

Instead, the teen flew over my head, clothes ripping above me. As a reddish-brown wolf on all fours stalked after the silver wolf. A deafening snarl ripped it's way threw both of them. Jake leaped, just as the second one copied his action, they crashed into each other. Tumbling around the yard, I watched amazed as the creatures tore at each other. The remains from the boat that has been spilt down the middle, is now lying on the floor. The wolves rolled in the woods out of sight.

"Jared, Embry. Take Bella back to Emily's place. I'll handle them." Sam barked, stripping and running to where the wolves disappeared.

"Hey, Bella…You okay? You look a little pale." Embry question kneeling down beside me. I nodded.

"Dude, I'm sitting in back, in case she hurls." A boy from earlier spoke again before hopping in the back of my truck.

Embry helped me up, before snatching the keys away from my hand. "Is it alright if I drive? Beats telling you the directions." I nodded, weakly.

"Yes."

Embry parked into an unfamiliar driveway. Supporting a house, well log cabin. The place was beautiful with chimes dangling on the front porch. And the house matched the rest of the reservation.

The boys whooped again, scaring me.

"We have a different sound for each occasion. Emily needs to know what's going on, and we also brought a tag along; the tag along, being you. " Embry explained as he exited the vehicle.

"Maybe we should go see if Jake's okay." I insisted rolling down my window. The boys both turned around supporting grins.

"Did you see the way he phased on the fly? I say five bucks Paul doesn't lay a single finger on him." The unnamed boy betted. "By the way, name's Jared Cameron."  
Ah.

"Whatever. Come on, Bella. We don't bite." Embry chirped, swinging his body back to my direction.

I sighed sliding out and sauntering to him.

"Oh, about Emily, Sam's fiancé. Don't stare, it bugs Sam." Embry warned, disappearing into the house.

"Why would I stare?" I asked to no one in particular.

Shaking my head, I entered the cabin taking notice of a thin Native woman facing the other way. Embry snuck a peek at me, before gazing at the ground.

"Oh, who's this?" A shocked voice caught my attention. I lifted my eyes to introduce myself to her. The scars slicing through her upper right face glued me on the spot. The scars didn't take one ounce of beauty from her, only enhancing the beauty more.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter."

Her eyes got big at the name. "Oh, you're vampire girl."

"Uh, not really. I take it, you're the wolf girl, or whatever."

She chuckled lightly, placing the tray of chocolate muffins on the table. "Sorta, I'm actually engaged to one. Muffin?" She reached up and slapped Jared's hand away from his target. "Ladies first!" She chided slapping away Embry's incoming hand.

I nodded grabbing the closest muffin towards me. Biting into it, I complimented, "This is really good, thank you Emily."

"Your welcome, Bella. So, trust Jacob to get around Sam's gag order." Emily laughed, setting the tray down on the table.

"He didn't say anything to me. I think he gave me clues, but I just remember from the stories he once told me." I pitched in, before they started bickering about Jake telling me his secret.

"So, Bella? You don't seem freaked out, yet?"

I glance up at Jared. "Well, you're not the first monsters I've met."

Jared scrunched up his nose, "Well, Welcome to World of Shapeshifers, and enjoy your day!"

We all laughed quietly, before the front door opened, revealing Sam.

"Jake's right, you are good with weird." Sam smirked, heading towards Emily, kissing up her face and planting his lips on hers.

I smiled and blew out a short breath, looking down from the personal moment_. Too much. Too soon._The boy with captivating eyes appeared in the doorway, next to Jake. Joking around with each other, almost as if they hadn't previously ripped into their skins.

Jake sent me a smirk, before lifting his head asking to join him somewhere else.

The man I had slapped earlier, plopped into a chair smiling at me, before apologizing.  
"Sorry." He winked.

Jacob laid back behind me as I led him past Emily's house toward the beach. First beach was always gloomy and gray. Sticks were always piled up somewhere, logs resting just waiting to be tripped on. The clouds always loomed over La Push, giving me an odd feeling. Right now, I felt oddly safe. As if I belonged here with someone. Someone that I've seen before, someone I've met, but can't place a name on him or her. (Well, you never know what life may bring)

"Just to make things clear, I saw you turn into fur right? You're a wolf?" The statement came out as a…question.

"Yeah, Bella I can assure you, you are not going insane. You saw that." Jake answered coming up beside me.

The memories of the attacks in the woods surrounded my mind. Was the attacks these men? Was my own best friend murdering innocent hikers? Obviously, the bears were wolves, oversized killing machines. These wolves I'd seen last week, turned out to my best friend.

"Jake, are the killings coming from you or vampires?" I couldn't help to ask.

"Bella, we don't kill humans. We only try to protect people from what we do kill, _vampires_." He said vampires with so much venom lacing his words.

"But you can't kill them, Jake. They'll kill you. They're too strong!" I exclaimed, shock written on my face.

"We killed the one with the dreads easy enough," He paused, "And his red headed girlfriend is next."

The breath that was already in my lungs, rushed out. A lump formed in my throat, allowing it be hard to swallow. My vision began to blur. Jacob's outline rushed over to me, before I blacked out.

**A/N: Yes, the first few chapters will be a little different. As soon as I get somewhere near chapter 6, the chapters will be normal. Same idea, different pacing****  
**  
-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Here the second chapter guys! I may have the next few chapter delayed, but I'll try to get most of them re-written soon. So, Chapter 18 and 19 will be delayed! They will also be full of small surprises.**

**Please give me some feedback. And thank you, if you do.**

**Disclaimer: I own non of the characters. Just love writing about them.**

**Beta'd by:Cokey90**

My eyes cracked open to see five blurry figures gazing down at me. Only belonging to Jake, Embry, and Sam. Jared and the man I had slapped, were no where to be seen. Memories flooded my mind informing me, to realize that Victoria was spotted around me and my dad.

If Victoria was spotted around this area, this means Charlie and I could be in extreme danger. Not to mention the whole state of Washington. I blinked, switching my eyes towards the three men.

"What happened? Where's Emily?" I asked picking at the hole in my pants.

Sam cleared his throat, signaling Embry and Jared somewhere in the direction of the living room.

"Bella, Jacob explained to you that we are shape-shifters, and our job is to get rid of any vampire activity around our lands. He also told you that we've seen activity about a certain vampire. This certain vampire scared you enough for you to black out on the beach. Mind explaining to me about this certain, vampire?" Sam clarified patting my knee.

Jared and Embry re-entered the bedroom I was located in. Bringing the man, I had once violated. The unnamed man leaned on the side of the doorway, looking into the room. I noted he seemed to avoid any contact with me. Not even moving his head, when I switched positions.

Emily came into the room, right after the men. She handed me a glass of water, placing two painkillers on the bedside table. "It will make the headache go down, trust me." She promised joining Sam by his side.

The dark brown eyed man swapped positions scrolling to Sam's side whispering something in his ear. Sam nodded to what he had told him, and the man backed up, lifting his eyes towards me.

I could've swore gravity stopped at his brown pools met mine. All memories of  
E-Edward vanished into thin air. My father and mother became less important. Something wanted me to go to him more than any human being on the planet. Some invisible force was pulling me towards this man. I wanted this man to wrap me in his arms telling me about his day and comforting me. I felt safe.

He shifted his over towards the walls not making eye contact with the other men in the room. Sam gave him a questioning look, that he waved off. Jacob's jaw clenched and his fists gripped his knees, and I think he even growled?

"Jacob." I whimpered. I have never seen him that angry about anything.

"Jacob, what's wrong with you?" My voice came out cracked as I found it harder to speak because of the lump in my throat.

"Jacob, Paul. We will speak about this later. We have other important things to take care of here. For instance, Bella you do need to inform us about this Victoria." Sam spoke up first leaving no room for either, Jacob or Paul to talk.

Paul, that's the mysterious boy's name, hmm fits him.

"Uh, right Victoria. Well, it's kind of a long story. I mean, I'll tell you everything with the best ability. Um, that night's sorta foggy for me. The Cullens, well E-Edward, he invited me to go play baseball with them that day. Alice Cullen can see the future, but it came a little late. She had a vision of these three rogue vampires coming near the field. One of them, they loved my scent. E-Edward later that night when we separated, told me James wouldn't stop until he had me. James, the one that liked my scent, had a gift of tracking. Alice and Jasper drove me back to Phoenix, but James figured out the plan. He changed his track, and came for me." I paused as multiple growls filled the air.

"He used my mother's voice through an old home video, to lure me in my old ballet studio. He attacked me, before E-Edward found where I was. At some point during that night, James bit me." I showed the guys my scar, "Carlisle told E-Edward to suck the venom out that's why I'm not changed. Although, it left a scar."

Some of boys lips lifted in a silent snarls. Sam lifted his hand silencing the boys around the room.

Paul seemed the glance a sneaky peep at me, then hurried up found something else to eye up.

Jared laughed, an idea revolving around in his head. "Great, we got some bait!" He winked at Paul, before giving me a small smile.

Paul growled lightly, "She's not bait." He threw the book resting on the side table at Jared's head. Jared's wolfy reflexes caught it as the book almost hit him. He snickered setting the book beside him.

"Paul, Jared." Came the stern voice of Sam. "Stop."

"It seems that Paul has to talk to Bella about some important things. Everybody let's head downstairs. Give them some privacy." Emily stepped in leading everybody out the door.  
B&P

After everybody piled out the room, Paul pulled out the chair resting under the desk. He kept his hand down cast, as if he didn't want to look me in the eyes. He cleared his throat, in the process looking up at me.

"So?" I started the conversation, "What do you need to tell me? Emily sounded pretty serious."

"Fuck, that's because it is pretty damn serious, lee-Bella." He confirmed.

"Uh, I don't really have all day. I have to get back to my father. I'm sure it's about time he gets home. So, do tell what's on your mind." I snapped. Glaring at his quiet chuckled slipping from his chapped lips.

"Fuck Bella, you asked it for it." He paused taking a deep breath then continuing, "You really know that. We, meaning the five dudes downstairs, everyday fur takes over our body turning us into shape-shifters. So that part is covered saves you from running away screaming your fucking head off. Though there is a second part to it. We do a magical thing called imprinting. Supposedly, we have this to find our perfect mate. My wolf decided that you would be my mate." He finished whispering the last word.

"So, you're telling me that I'm your soul mate? That I have no choice in the matter? And I'm practically forced to be with you and I get no say?" I asked our eyes locked together.

"NO! Stop freaking the fuck out. I can be your brother, friend, or lover. You have a say in this. Fuck, you can get up and walk out right now. Besides, I'd rather spend my life without a leech lover like you." He snapped standing up and walking out the room.

My eyes never left the space he abandoned, but I couldn't help the spike of sadness, pain, and angry feeling. Who does he think he is to waltz in and tell me that? Does he know what the Edward had gone and done to me? He, metaphorically, ripped my heart out and stomped on it. That boy really needs to know what it's like to get dumped in the woods and nearly die.

I got up and headed downstairs.

B&P

Emily greeted me at the staircase having a look of worry on his face. "Please, don't tell me he explained the worst possible way."

"What like explaining that I'm his soul mate, then reassuring five minutes later that I had a choice. Then calling me leech lover and walking out? You really don't get that everyday, now do you?" I sassed entering the kitchen where the jerk was and the rest were seated. Four pair of eyes glanced over at me only to cower in fear at my harsh glare.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" I demanded sitting in the open spot beside him.

"I'm okay, how about you?" The shock lacing his voice at my tone.

"Oh you know, the usual. Here, let me list my day: nearly dying because of a werewolf attack, finding out that my best friend is a dog, I'm an imprint or whatever, then getting turned down by that same dog, and the funny thing is I have no idea what the in the world to do. So much excitement in one day for me, Miss Leech Lover." I remarked listing some of the stuff I encountered today.

Embry, who was drinking water, spit everything he had on the table as Sam patted his back. Sam had a little smirk resting on his face. Emily had a look of surprise. Jared looked amused. Jacob was just angry at the fact. Last but not least, Paul was simply put amused at my outburst.

"First, you imprint on her, Paul" Jacob burst from his seat outraged, "Then you call her a leech lover. What the hell is wrong with you? You, out of everybody in this room knew what the fuck she looked like all curled up in ball. You found her!"

Paul had no trace of sympathy crossing his face, only began shaking a little bit. Jake, he wasn't backing down and continued to yell at him. Words I really couldn't make out left the boy's mouth.

"Paul, Jacob outside." Sam ordered.

They both ran outside completely out of control. All the boys left the room to leave Emily and I shocked on the front porch.

"Let Sam handle it, Bella." Emily warned patting my shoulder.

"No, this is my fault. I'm the one to blame." I left Emily perplexed running out to now phased Jacob, and Paul stilled where he was at, but still shaking. Sam and Jared tried to stop me, "Bella, NO!" They each called out.

"Paul, please don't! Don't attack of him, please! I'll leave just don't. I'll leave to Jacksonville and never come back. I'll leave you alone. Don't do this." My words only got to want to phase even more, like they were getting him more angry.

"Bella, please step back." Paul hoarsely commanded me.

"GET BACK BELLA!" Emily shouted.

Trying to go back to Emily, Paul's paw already started the journey swiping down my face, down my torso, and to my hip. I cried out searching for a worried and scared silver wolf.

He nuzzled my bleeding body, softly licking my wounds. My ears picked up on distant screams of my name and sirens. Paul whimpered laying down beside me. The ambulance was getting closer causing Paul to take cover in the forest.

My eyes locked on to Paul's wolf form whining beside the big oak tree so he couldn't be seen. The EMT lifted me up on a stretcher careful not hurt me. I heard Emily say, "You're gonna be alright Bella. Please just hold tight. We're coming." I looked straight at Paul in the woods when they closed the doors. Hopefully my eyes told him that I wasn't afraid I thought seeping back into the darkness.

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: So, the story will get back up in a next few chapters. Most questions will be answered in Chapter 4, the one that was really rushed. I feel like I'm not really doing a good job at writing so, that's why I'm redoing this story. So, please for me can you show some support by reviewing or something. It just feels like I'm not getting enough feedback. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: In case your wondering this is the almost exact copy of my last chapter, and this is where they become more like my last story with a few added things in between. Second Chances, will be up in a few weeks.**

**Please give me some feedback and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not Stephanie Meyer. So, I own nothing besides future OCs.**

**Beta'd by: Cokey90**

My ears picked up on the steady beeping of the monitor seated beside my makeshift bed. Moaning, my eyes popped open to the bright lights of my hospital room. I shifted silently emitting a groan as pain raced down from my head to my hipbone.

I could also feel pain from my face down to my butt. I unsuccessfully tried to remember what exactly happened, other than the fact Paul's claw ripped down my side and the pain, so much pain that it feels like I got hit by a freaking train.

Moaning and blinking my eyes, I caught sight of Emily sitting by my side. Jacob snoring in the corner. Embry was leaning his head on Jacob's shoulder passed out, and little snores emerging from his chest. It's funny, they could be brothers if you really studied them. It's ironic because they do look alike. Sam was the only person awake, with dark circles under his eyes. He seemed restless.

_How long have I been here? _I frowned, looking around the room I noticed that he was no-where in sight. _Shoot. _I hope he's not going crazy and running around like a bat on fire in the woods, or worse beating himself up for it.

My eyes shifted over to the my left I almost broke down. Charlie sat there with dried tears on his cheeks and with his head on the bed sleeping, but seeming to wake up as if he felt that I was awake and in pain.

Sam must have just noticed I was awake, "Bella, are you feeling any pain right now?"

I gasp, looking up at him since he was suddenly standing next to my bed looking down with concern. Shaking my head side to side knowing he didn't believe me, but it was worth a shot_. Darn, that does hurt. _I winced. Moving my torso over a bit. My whole left side ached in bone crushing pain.

"Where is he?" I asked Sam after a moment of silence worry lacing my words.

"Around Canada somewhere. He's been there for three days. That's how long you've been here." He replied back. Noticing my raised eyebrows, he chuckled a little bit to change the atmosphere.

"Is he okay?" I know, the one in the hospital with claw marks down her body is asking if somebody else is okay. My mom always told me that I was selfless. She was right.

Sam just grunted and replied, "Yeah, but he hasn't eaten and I wouldn't blame him either. That's how I was when I did that to Emily." I was processing on how to ask him about Emily, when I decided to go in for the kill.

"What did you do to her?" I asked. Surprising Sam causing him to falter in his breath. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. I was going to protest and tell him he didn't have to tell me, but he started his story.

"We were arguing about the imprint." He started bitterly. "She didn't want to break her cousin's heart, and neither did I. Leah was my fiancé and one day she brought Emily over, causing me to imprint on her. I broke it off with a rather upset Leah and I talked to Emily. At first, she didn't believe it and called me crazy. We yelled at each other at the top of our lungs. I got angry about the things she said and it caused my wolf take over. I did the same thing to Emily, as Paul did to you.. We covered it up with a bear attack, but yours will be a mountain lion attack though. We also had to tell Charlie about the wolf pack, because he didn't believe the mountain lion attack story. Your old man is not narrow-minded, Bells." Sam finished looking down at a now awake Emily with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Grabbing Sam in a hug, I squeezed him tight. "It's not your fault that that happened. I know you might want to take it back, but at least she's alive. Heck, even I'm alive. So be glad about that and don't think about what could have happened." He sighed heavily and released me from my bear hug. He nodded and smiled at me. I smiled a friendly smile back.

I heard Emily clear her throat. "Um, it's good to see you're awake, Bells!" Emily said happily.

"Thank you. My body aches." I groaned out as Jacob and Embry chuckled lightly, now awake.

My dad looked at me smiling, "I swear I would've killed that boy if you had died, baby girl." Looking at him, I realized he wasn't kidding.

"Oh Dad, you know I would have haunted you for that!" I laughed while he kissed my forehead.

"Well honey, I have to go to the station, but I'm glad to see you're awake." He said, walking towards the door.

"Bye, Ch-Dad!" I whispered, groaning out in pain once he disappeared out the door.

"Shut up ding bats!" Emily yelled, while walking over there and hitting the boys on their hard heads so they would quit laughing at my pain.

"My name is Dr. Cline. Is everybody alright?" A doctor walked in at that moment, noticing all the commotion from down the hall, I'm sure. "Ah, Miss Swan, you're awake! Are you feeling any pain or anything uncomfortable?"

"My stomach hurts and I have a mild headache." She nodded her head looking at the machine making positive humming sound. "Do you know how long I will have to stay?" I asked as she put a type of pain medicine in my arm, wincing slightly at the sting.

"Well sweetie, we have to change your bandages in a minute. So why don't you have one of your friends help get you to the bathroom. And I would say another three days of being in the hospital. Your healing is impressive though." She replied handing me a new hospital grown and heading to the nurse's station. She put out a quick, "Be back in five minutes."

I gave Emily a pleading look for her to help me. She must have understood because she stood up and pulled me up slowly. Using all her strength, Emily got me into the bathroom without me slipping or falling. She warned, "Don't look in the mirror unless you're ready." I nodded looking up and gasping at what I saw.

My face had clear stitches down the three long cuts while my torso had black stitches. They were all bloody and black from the dried blood. The first cut went from my temple down to my chin, all the way down my body ending at my hip bone. The second was the worst, going down my cheek and across my body, ending in my middle of my stomach. The third cut was surprisingly only a scrape, from the middle of my cheek to my mouth. I didn't look so horrible, but enough to possibly make people stare and wonder about me.

"Don't worry so much about it. It'll heal and look much better." Emily said, as undressed me carefully. "And for the love of god, ignore the stares."

I scoffed silently and smiled, nodding my head slowly. "Where's Jared at?" I asked her while my doctor entered the room. Emily just mouthed, "Patrol." I smiled and nodded.

Dr. Cline filled the bathtub up with warm water. Emily and she placed me carefully in the tub, and they both cleaned my wounds and dried me off with a fluffy white towel.

Emily and Dr. Cline wrapped my scars with care. Emily called out to Sam to come get me. Sam came in the bathroom. He carefully picked me up and walked me to my hospital bed, and placed me down on it.

"Unfortunately, you all have to leave now. Visiting hours are over. You can come by tomorrow, she'll still be here." Dr. Cline said to the boys and Emily. Instead of exiting, she turned back to me informing, "Bella, we have a new doctor coming in tomorrow. He'll check on you tomorrow. Sorry for the sudden change, but my family is having some issues. And you should be getting released soon, due to your massive improvement."

They all left giving me a quick, "Bye!" I waved to them, starting to feel slightly dizzy and sleepy.

Turning my head to the window, gasping when I saw Paul leaning against a tree in the woods. I smiled at him sheepishly and waved at him. I could have sworn he smirked back at me before turning around, and shedding his clothes as he phased into his silver wolf.

**A/N: Many questions will be answered about Paul's and Bella's imprint. It may take a couple chapters for Bella and Paul to form a relationship. Who's this mystery doctor?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, it has been so long since I updated, but school has taken a toll on me and I didn't have much time to write/type any chapters out. This chapter sucks, I know. But you guys have to bare with me these next couple of chapters. Yes, I did instead of writing another hospital chapter, I time skipped. The surprise doctor isn****'****t coming for another couple chapters. Sorry for the delayed chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, anything recognizable setting, character, etc. I do not own. Only the author, Stephanie Meyer. **

**Please give me some feedback, and thank you if you do.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**Beta'd by: Cokey90**

_3 weeks later…_

_The Dream_

_Tree limbs snapping at every foot fall, leaves smacking me in the face at every corner. The wind blasting against my ears, leaving it harder to hear her nearly silent foot steps touching the dirt floor. Her taunting witch laugh and voice reaching my ear drums. Silently, my dirty hand skimmed for the baby bump supporting itself on top of my abdominal area. The baby boy rolling in every direction wondering what the commotion is all about. Emitting a silent scream from the back of my throat, fire red hair passed through my vision allowing a whoosh of air to flow alongside of her. My legs gave up just then, sending me to the forest floor. Victoria loomed over me. __"__Consider this lucky, human. You__'__ll pay for what you did to my James,__"__ her cackle sent chills down my spine. _

_End Dream_

My eyes popped open. My body lurching itself forward, breathing coming out in short, soft pants. My hands immediately reaching for the baby bump, only to come in contact with a scarred, flat stomach. My head jerked over to the mahogany door, when a soft knock sounded.

"Bella, honey. May I come in?" Emily's sweet voice entered my hearing range, echoing throughout the room.

Ever since the accident involving Paul weeks ago, I've been moody, on-edge, and having recurring nightmares, mostly with Victoria.

Emily and Sam thought it'd be best having me live here for while. Apparently, Charlie got involved in a crime scene up in Seattle. Police were reporting mysterious disappearances happening among the city, leaving dad to investigate. That said, dad also thought it would be better for me to stay here, because he didn't't know how long he'd be away.

The pack thinks it may have some link to Victoria. Thus, dad being in that city left me a wreck, the possibilities being he could get bit or worse... _get killed. _

My makeshift bed dipped and creaked at the another weight being placed on it. Emily glanced at me with worried eyes and a look of sympathy.

"Hey Sweetie, breakfast's done. Do you want me to bring you a plate up, or join us down at the table for today? It's your call. But remember Bella, you face him now and it will all be solved. I admit, you two are already butting heads at the moment, but that may be a great thing." Emily sent a encouraging smile my way, before standing up. She wiped her thighs and turned back around.

Keeping her voice a calm, steady whisper. "He's not looking all the great right now. So, maybe, if you're feeling up to it. Talk to him, he'll listen to you. Trust me, I know." She left the doorway without another word.

Would he listen at all? Will he laugh at me? Will he even care enough to listen to my problems? Will he make fun of me? All these questions and then some racked my brain, all because of Emily's departing statement.

For a proven fact, Paul hates the idea of imprinting on anyone. Right now, I'm not too fond of imprinting myself. According to Embry, Paul would rather live alone for the rest of his life, instead of having a mate.

Effortlessly, I pulled my hair up into a low messy bun, and started my way downstairs. Down the hallway was light spilling from the kitchen across the back wall. Before entering, I spotted a mirror and decided to check over my body.

My left hip still covered by the day old bandaged. If I wasn't too careful blood could come seeping out of the open cuts. As of right now, my face was the only fully healed body part. Bruises along my torso, visible to the human eye. Different aches and pains traveled throughout my different unhealed body parts. It could be trip walking around to different places activating closed cuts to open, but at the same time the pain reminding me that I'm alive. Blowing out my breath that is caught in my lungs from nerves, I yanked my shirt down. Entering the kitchen moments later.

All eyes from each individual landed themselves on me, the newcomer. Personally, I couldn't blame them with this being my first exiting out of the room.

"Good morning." I whimpered.

Paul, who's seat's lined up straight across from mine, his captivating orbs never left his plate. We've hadn't spoke of the imprinting business or the incident. The tension so thick between us, a blade could slice right through it.

Lifting up my fork, I began to eat ignoring the stares around the table.

* * *

"Bella, honey?" A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts. "May I come in? Your laundry's done."

"Emily, I said that I would get my clothes washed. You don't have to my dirty work because I'm staying here, but thank you. I really do appreciate the help. " I scolded her, now folding my clothing and laying them on the bed.

"I don't mind, trust me. I love doing housework. It's a really great stress reliever." She chirped, before joining me on the bed.

She switched to her side changing her prior position, propping her head on her hand, and stared at me.

"What?" I demanded playing with my fingers.

"Oh, nothing. Uh, Sam sent Embry and Jared on their morning-afternoon patrol. Sam and I are stopping by the store in a few minutes. That leaves you and Paul by yourselves, or would you like to join?" Emily queried.

"Uh, I'll stay here maybe Paul and I might strike up a conversation about this whole ordeal. You know, comprehend a little better on the subject." I responded, picking clothing to wear for the rest of the day.

"Will you be ok? You won't bite each other's heads off?"

"I'm fine here. You go be with Sam. Besides, it's not forever, right?"

She chuckled, shook her head, then walked out the room.

* * *

After refreshing myself and the room, I left the bedroom door ajar and went back downstairs. Sounds from the TV drifted into the kitchen signaling Paul's either in there or somewhere else.

I decided to scoop out the area and find out myself. Paul's body lay stretched out talking over the whole couch. His legs exceeded three inches, dangling off the armrest. His eye lids closed, so I assumed he's asleep or resting. I smiled at the sight.

Paul's face more relaxed giving a younger appearance. He seemed a good five years younger.

I guess I'm not that quiet while observing him, and woke him up.

"You know, Swan. I can smell you," He stated both eyes remained closed. "What do ya need?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

Paul sat up, sliding his legs up and over the armrest. Planting his feet to the ground. Under his intense glare, I squirmed uncomfortably. What must he think about my body now?

"I'm pretty sure, Bella. It's time to talk about this," He used his hand to point at himself and myself. Shivers were sent down my spine at the way the man rolled my name off his tongue.

"Okay."

He patted the loveseat next to him and I obeyed sitting beside him.

* * *

"What's first?" Paul jolted me from my thoughts.

"How about you tell me about yourself? Then we move on to the imprinting and the accident. Trust each other a bit more. You first?" I offered.

He blinked.

"Bella, I don't know."

"It'd be easier for you to warm up to me about everything. In return, you get to learn everything about me. Call it a 50/50." I assured.

"There's not much to say, but I'll try. I was born in Tacoma, Washington. My mother took me to my father's. She couldn't support me anymore, and she knew my dad could. She was dying of breast cancer that reached to her lungs, before the doctors could stop it. My dad came and got me the day of the funeral taking me to Santa Rose, California. She was buried in the La Push Cemetery. Dad tried his best, he got remarried. She left after a few horrible arguments. He turned into a drunk, killing my younger half sister, Sierra. I left shortly coming back here. I turned into a fighter and drunk. Always getting in between girls skirts, so that's pretty much it." He finished telling his story. He has, sorry had a half sister named, Sierra.

"What about you? I didn't know so much about my sister only that she loved MMA and Taylor Lautner." He put in, before I could ask about his little sister.

"Um, I had to take care of my mom. She couldn't fixed anything to save her life. After mom left Charlie, she become depressed. She loved him, but she didn't like it here in Forks. It was too cold and wet for her. She told me one day, "It just wasn't her cup of tea." I laughed at that, because I didn't fully understand yet. But now I do. She met Phil, married him after three years, and wanted to go on the road with him, and now I'm back in Forks area. I miss her, but I think she'll be fine with Phil. Phil was awesome, and still is. He taught me how to play baseball. He's good with her, and I couldn't be happier. Even if my mother gets on my nerves, a lot!" I described to him. He appeared rather shocked that I learned how to play baseball.

"Baseball? You?" He laughed out.

"What? I hit a few homeruns. I'm not that horrible, per say. Although, I do have horrible coordination. "

We laughed.

"Next subject… imprinting. You were a jerk when you explained a few weeks ago. Maybe we could try again?" I hinted. I wanted to know every detail about imprinting and why he didn't like it? It couldn't be that bad. "It might help me."

"Imprinting is like gravity. She's holding you to the Earth. You tend to forget about other family members. It's almost to hard to breathe without her being right by your side. You can feel her pain mixed in with our own, no matter how far away from each other. But you don't have to be romantically linked with me, Bella. Don't worry about that. Friend, Brother, or… Lover. Sam spoke to me about this issue. He said and I quote: "It gets easier as time flies by, you start to understand the morals of imprinting." He explained.

"Wait. Does this mean you have to be with me, and you have no choice in the matter?" I questioned.

"No, the wolf points it out. It's fully the man's decision."

Everything hit me. It _was_ the man's decision so that would mean Paul wouldn't want me. Every word he fed me is a lie. It wouldn't matter if it's the wolf's decision or the man's. Paul's reaction would remain the same.

"You don't want me, do you?"

"This is the hard part of the conversation. It's not that I don't want you. I just don't want you to be forced to love me. People have been hurt around me all the time. Even imprinting has ruined people's lives. You shouldn't be forced to love me." Paul clarified putting his russet hand on my knee. I almost shivered. He smirked.

No words were spoken.

"I'm sorry," Paul looked ashamed.

"About what?"

Paul glared and sent me look clearly saying: "what the hell is wrong with you", and lifted his hand to rest on my bandages.

"I need you to know, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I freaked out. I freaked out and left. Fuck, I'm sorry. Hell, I didn't even give you a proper visit." Paul apologized smiling a real smile and I never wanted it to leave his face. He seemed so care free and happy.

That's when I really got a good look at him, taking in his beautiful features. Paul had an angular face, with a rounded type nose, but it was perfect. His nostrils were a little flared, and his mouth was shaped with a beautiful cupid's bow. Paul's cheekbones were well defined, and his eyes were a beautiful caramel, chocolate brown color. Looking down his body, taking in his muscular, chiseled chest was nothing like Jacob's chest. Paul's arms were like tree trunks, so were his thighs and legs. I could see his six pack through his tight Under Armour shirt. His abs weren't as filled as Jake's, but that didn't mean he wasn't still handsome. Looking down towards the denim barrier to his more…manly spot. I'm wondering how hu-.

Paul grunted knocking me from my thoughts, smirking.

"Huh, what?"

"Nothing. But I need to go and patrol. Sam might get angry if he walks through the door and I'm here. We've been talking for while now," Paul whispered standing up and stretching.

"How about I make you a deal, Paul?"

"And what would that be?"

"We stay friends for right now, you change your act a little, and maybe I'll consider us being something more. Because I really like you. Deal?"

"Deal. I smell a catch," Paul chuckled. "I'm not that dense."

I slipped a tiny giggle out too, "No sleeping around. You have to prove you're different and I'm able to trust you."

He looked caught in headlights before nodding. He rolled his eyes sending me a smirk, "Whatever it takes, see ya in the morning."

"Bye!"

* * *

Sitting on the bed, I smiled thinking about the conversation. This just might be a good thing. Turning off the lamp on the bedside table my mind hit the dream world.

_Dream_

_"Baby! I'm home!' Paul said entering the kitchen doorway. _

_"Daddy!" Alex yelled, running towards his dad and gripping his legs. I smiled at him and my son. They were the same, ate the same food to running their hands through their hair the same way. They even talked the same. _

_Paul grunted, lifting Alex, our three year old, and asking him, "Hey buddy, were you easy on Mommy today?" He eagerly shook his head, making both of us laugh. Paul let him down, giving Alex's butt a boost as he went into the living room. He definitely still looks at me the same as he did when he first imprinted on me. He greeted me by kissing me deeply. His tongue worked the same magic as four years ago. _

_"Eww, Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Exclaimed our three year old. Paul laughed against my lips separating each other. _

_"How is he?" He asked me, throwing a smirk at his son, touching my now five month pregnant tummy. _

_"He's fine. Kicking, but fine. No discomfort. Your day?" _

_"Fine, there's a new leech we have to catch, so I had to leave work early. Doing somebody's tattoo, but Mark finished it for me. Thank god!" I smiled and laughed against his shoulder. Alex yawned, ready to take his nap. _

_"You wanna do it?" Paul nodded at me, leaving me to finish dinner. _

_The warm body I've been used these past few years pushed up against me moments later. His erection was pushed against the middle of my back because of my five foot form. _

_"Paul!" I moaned as he bit down on my neck, making a love bite visible for the world to see. He turned me around turning off the stove to prevent fires. He kissed me deeply, setting me on the counter. I groaned into his kiss. He smiled as he brought his hands to my tank top, raising it up and off me, throwing it somewhere in the kitchen. "Pa- Paul is Alex asleep?" I asked him before things got any further. _

_He nodded, unclasping my bra and sending shivers down my spine. He massaged my right breast making sure to be careful because of the sensitiveness from the pregnancy. He bent down taking my left nipple in his mouth. Making me arch my back up into his body. _

_"Paul!" I moaned loudly throughout the kitchen hoping I didn't wake our son. _

_"Shh, Isabella!" He growled out silencing me, making me whimper. He took my other nipple in his mouth, making me groan out quietly. He moved down my body, kissing it lightly. He unbuckled my pants, sliding them down my legs slowly, teasing me. His wolf senses smelt my arousal, making him sniff my panties and tickling me in turn. I giggle lightly at his actions. _

_"Pa-Pa, oh!" I groaned as he ripped my best pair of panties. _

_"I'll buy you new ones!" He growled pushing me back further down towards the cold counter. He inserted his finger in me. _

_"Oh God, you're still so tight!" Paul snarled, his wolf coming out to play. His finger moved hitting the right spot from all his experience with my body. He added another, teasing me while poking at my clit with his tongue. He took me with his talented tongue, just like the night we conceived Alex._

_"Paul, I'm almost there." He sets me on the edge by moving his fingers and tongue faster. _

_"FUCK!" He growled while taking everything I offered him. _

_"Paul, I love you. You know that and not because of this," pointing to his current figure which had his brownish yellowish eyes looking at me, watching like I'm his prey, "But because you__'__re better than anybody I could ever ask for."_

_He smiled and kissed me, turning on the stove he told me sweetly, "Go rest. I'll finish dinner!"_

_End Dream_

I smiled into my dream, wishing the events really happened.

**A/N: The Victoria issue will be next chapter and the surprise visitors will be coming in the next chapter. **

**Feedback is always welcomed. Thank you!**

**Next update should be soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters besides my OCs.**

**Authors note: Hey, sorry it****'****s almost been a month since I updated. Here is chapter 5.**** I'll try to have the next chapter out by this week or so. **

**Feedback: Please and thank you!**

**Beta'd by Cokey90.**

"Bella, wake up," I felt somebody shaking my shoulder.

"Stop it! I don't want to!" Paul chuckled beside me. I shot up, snatching him in a hug.

"Whoa, chick! What's up?" Paul asked me. I shook my head in his shoulder clutching him like my life depended on it. Bawling into his neck provided him the answer.

"Did you have another nightmare? The pack heard you screaming nonsense a few hours after you fell asleep," Paul whispered against my brown locks.

Heat flooded into my cheeks when he mentioned I screamed a little, because of the dream I had. "Yes, it was just about Victoria and Edward," I explained why I was feeling so upset, making sure I left out the part where _he _appeared in my dreams. "Paul, is Emily awake?" He nodded lifting me up and strolling to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled like bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The aroma was mouthwatering and I couldn't wait to dig in, if only Paul would walk faster. Emily was sitting on Sam's lap, surrounded by the whole pack. Two women were sitting by Jared and Embry, and made me assume they were imprints as well. But what was Angela doing here?

"Angela?" I asked the short, black haired women.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" She gasped, looking at me.

"I could ask the same thing!" I shrieked, jumping out of Paul's arms. She glanced at my scars, looking at my face and shoulder. The men looked at Paul, wondering if he would freak out.

"Paul!" I whispered silently, "Can I tell her?" He shrugged and continued eating breakfast.

"Angela, Paul ph-" I looked towards Embry, he nodded in confirmation, "He phased to close to me which caused these scars. I'm fine though, so no big deal. It was a complete accident and I'm okay now." Angela looked at me deciding on whether to speak to me or scream.

"So, I heard our Bella here was dating a vampire!" Is what Angela ended up yelling out to the room. Paul chuckled, leaning over the counter by the sink as he washed his plate. The rest of the wolves were in hysterics, even Sam. They were close to rolling on the floor. I was expecting them to be angry over my previous liaisons with their enemy, I guess not though.

"Yes, Angie I did. However, I didn't want him. He played me, and he would dazzle me into "loving" him. I did date a vampire, but it was probably one of my biggest mistakes I've made to date." I yelled to Angela over the all the laughter from the guys.

"Alright, alright simmer down, guys!" Sam voiced with his deep alpha timbre.

"Oh, so now you talk! So much for being an Alpha, Sam." I grumbled out causing a whole new fit of laughter. Sam looked at me with a glare that should have scared me, but I knew he was just as cuddly inside as Paul was.

"Damn, she does deserve being the Beta's mate after all." Embry said looking at my jackass of an imprinter, Paul.

"So you're the Beta?" I questioned looking at Paul, and then looking around the room for confirmation.

Paul cleared his throat, "Yup, I'm second in command, babe. I'm the one who looks out and is ready for anything, really. It's the reason why I attacked you when you confronted the pack, my wolf didn't like the fact that a human was defying the pack Alpha."

"Oh, I get it." I understood now, but I was still confused. Sam didn't look like he belonged in the Alpha position. He doesn't give off an Alpha vibe and he's calmer. "How come Sam's alpha then? He seems calmer than I would figure an Alpha to be." I quizzed clearly surprising the pack about my question.

"You are smart there, Swan. You're also really good with weird." Sam chuckled out the last part.

"Well you see, Jacob's the rightful Alpha, I'm Beta by right from my grandfather, Raul Lahote. Seth Clearwater, if he phases, would be the third in command. Right now though, it goes Sam, me, Jared, Embry, and Jacob. So it's a little bit complicated until baby Alpha here takes his place." Paul explained as he was looking around the living room.

"Well, alright then! Emily, I need to talk to you about something. In private, please?" I told Emily. Emily headed towards me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Is it about the dream, about Paul?" She whispered to me. Looking at her wide eyed, she just led me upstairs to her and Sam's bedroom.

"Sit." She commanded.

Emily was pacing around the room muttering to herself. What made me have that dream? Paul, it had to have been this connection that I have with Paul. It seemed so real. He seemed so real. Like he was there touching my body, pleasuring me. I saw our son too, and it looks like he turned out really cute, if I do say so myself. He was the spitting image of his father, and I hope one day I get to see that dream come to life.

Will I get married to Paul? Will he finally help me overcome my fear of marriage and get me to marry him? Paul was…no, is a foulmouthed, annoying, asshole, man whore (okay, he used to be one) and a troublemaker, who was always going in and out of jail for some stupid reason or another. This information made me realize he must love me, because I only heard him curse a few times while I was around and he's not that much of an asshole anymore. Maybe he does want a relationship, but taking it slow right now. It's like he doesn't want me to run from him.

Emily cleared her throat, getting my full attention towards her small frame. "Yeah, about the dream…you started talking in your sleep, making it obvious what you were dreaming about. Which isn't a horrible thing..." Emily paused, questioning herself if she were to continue. "Except the whole pack heard, even Paul." Emily said with a frown, almost as if she felt embarrassed for me.

"Hey, don't get worked up though. Kim, Angela, and I did that the first few months of imprinting, so don't worry yourself. You're not alone in this!" She promised.

"Will it f-feel like that outside of the dream?" I couldn't help but to blurt out. Damn it, verbal filter. I need one! The whole downstairs erupted with extremely loud laughter. Making tears pop up in my brown eyes.

"Oh honey, it's okay and yes, more than likely it will." Emily said comfortingly, rubbing her hand in a soothing pattern on my back. "GUYS, PIPE IT DOWN!" She screamed to them causing the laughter to die down.

Releasing myself from her, I started running downstairs and lunged myself out the door. I continued to run until I tripped over a log on First Beach, and just sat in front of it where I fell.

Why do I do these things? I always have to say the wrong thing. How can Paul even love me if I just throw things out like that? I'm sure my cheeks were burning a deep cherry red from my idiotic question. Paul, Paul, and Paul. He was the only thing on my mind.

I dozed off while on the log, snoring lightly, with the thought that something was probably go to eat me. Maybe Victoria can come and kill me. Make everybody's life great and just take me away. Trees limbs snapped behind the log. Jerking myself awake, Paul and all his godliness stood five feet away me.

"Bella, come on. We have a pack meeting and your part of it," He informed me. He must have noticed the confused look in my eyes. "For reasons that'll be explained."

"Oh. Okay."

He lifted his hand toward me, and I took it.

"Paul, what happened back at Sam's and Emily's..." Bella started to trail off.

"Shhh, don't worry about that right now. We will talk about it later." Paul soothed.

**Author's Note: Sorry cliffy. This is all I had time for today. Uh, next chapter will be Victoria Issue and well the surprise.**

**Feedback: Please and thank you!**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry, but I have to put this story on hold for awhile. Reasons being I'm dealing with loads of family issues and I don't really find that much time to sit down and write anymore. On top of that, this school year is going to be more tough on me, so I'm taking a break from writing and focusing on the more important stuff. In the mean time, if any of you have any ideas for me I'll take them. I will put them in the story if I think they go along with the plot. Thank you being patient with me! Until next time!**


End file.
